


Rubies on Pavement

by LilyofAzra



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofAzra/pseuds/LilyofAzra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred F. Jones, personification of USA, has been missing for three years. A sudden knock on Matthew William's door will begin to illuminate what happened to his twin. Hurt/Comfort fic. Rating is for mentions of past violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Time is not now. People mentioned are not current and completely fictional. I own not Hetalia.
> 
> Recently I’ve been inspired by all the hurt/comfort with injured Alfred. Anyway the premise is that Alfred gets a bad boss and disappears for a few years. 
> 
> Warnings/ Tags: Mentions of past torture/ mental abuse.

He took another sip of his Molson, violet eyes vacant as he started through the window, not seeing the news blasting on the T.V.

Instead images of his brother swirled through his mind: the hockey game they played against Ivan, who had challenged America. Alfred had decided that the challenge expanded to Matt since they were North America. Ivan only laughed but agreed.

Then there were pranks they would pull on the Europeans and Gilbert or France would take the fall. He missed the honest conversations they would have late at night, when they should be sleeping. And the last time he saw Al with eyes shaded as he smiled and told Matt not to worry.

_Where are you, Al?_  He hadn’t seen his brother since that day, three years ago. Matthew couldn’t help but feel that Alfred knew what was happening. Why hadn’t he told him, told him something was going on instead of suddenly blocking their bond and disappearing from the rest of the world?

He wouldn’t respond to phone calls or emails. Matt searched the country only to find his current home empty. There was only the brief message from a delegate saying that Alfred would no longer attend meetings and if they would a human representative could replace him. Which in turn was meant with unanimous refusal from all the other nations. It was Alfred or no one.

And they requested an explanation for Alfred’s disappearance and all they received was a recording.

A sound clip with every insult they had ever said to Alfred. (How they had manage to get a recording of that still baffled him. They now took measures to block bugs.) It was sobering. The newly inaugurated president said he was defending the nation.

Sure the nation borders were still open and unguarded. However the gentle echo of Alfred across his senses was now a wall, and he could barely detect his brother. At least the bond wasn’t gone; _he_ wasn’t gone.

Matthew wasn’t the only one concerned. Arthur had taken up knitting again. The whole commonwealth now had sweaters with their first initial on them and little magic signs that were meant for protection. Hell, Arthur had even made one for all his siblings _and_ Francis. Though he had gotten a glimpse at another sweater, one with a white A in the middle surround by thirteen stars on a blue background. 

“It’s funny.” Arthur had spoken that winter day when he caught sight of Matthew in the room, his fingers carefully trailing over the finished sweater before tucking it to the side.

“We left you alone for years at a time when the two of you were little. Yet I’m worried sick about him and he has barely been gone for two years. It’s not like an enemy is holding him. And there isn’t any evidence that he’s being hurt. But we can’t get in touch with him. I can’t help but feel…”

Arthur had trailed off staring at the fireplace. The flames were reflecting in his eyes, and then he had shivered at some thought. Turning back to his former colony, he continued.

“I don’t like this Matthew.”

Matthew had only nodded in return, unsettled since the beginning by the lack of contact. It was one of the nice things about the present, being able to keep in touch so easily. Most of the countries had grown closer as a result. Silence was concerning when they hadn’t heard from someone for a month, nevertheless two years.

Ever since then, France and Arthur called constantly to check in with him, half concern that he might get taken away as welland knowing that he would be lonely. Gilbert wouldn’t stop visiting him either. Lars would even pop up on occasion, or invite him overseas. But they weren’t Alfred.

The television flashed to the news, bringing him out of his thoughts.

“The U.S. Senate have come to a decision about the trial against President Crowley for impeachment who was accused with bribery and high treason to the nation.” The news report spoke as an image of the Senate was behind her. Matthew watched for a while, the highlights of the case, along with the list of charges and grievances.

He felt a little vindictive watching that man being taken down. He was glad that the court the previous year had voted against treating corporations as people and allowing them to donate unlimited funds.

But there still was no word about his brother.

A knock resonated in his home. Placing his beer on the end table, he hesitantly approached the door, catching a glimpse of the visitor through the window. There was a woman in a plain cotton blouse and black slacks. She seemed familiar, like a face he had seen on the TV. She wasn’t one of his citizens though, he could tell that right off the bat.

“Hello?” Matthew hesitantly opened the door.

“Are you Matthew Williams?” She gave a tentative smile.

American. He nodded.

“Alfred F. Jones’ twin brother?” She barely had to ask. The similarity was beyond noticeable.

“Alfred?” Matthew eyes widen as he stepped fully outside. "You have news of my brother?” Scanning his surroundings, his gaze was instantly on the silver van behind her. He could make out another figure in the back seat.

He didn’t even hear her speak. Barely aware of his actions, he raced to the car and had the backdoor open. The morning sun shimmered across golden hair.

Matthew took in stock his brother’s condition. Bandages peaked under a loose long sleeve shirt and a pair of blue cotton pants to match. His left arm was in a cast, so was his right leg. There was dark bruising on one cheek.

A shaking hand traced the white material across Al’s eyes, before gently cupping his brother’s cheek. The block instantly fell away. 

“Al.” Matthew whispered silently to himself as he leaned his forehead against his brother’s. The echo of pain was felt across his whole body and a phantom throb that ran from his wrist down to his arm. Overall was just the gentle quiet of sleep.

“Ah.” There was a small cough behind him. As he turned to face her, he interlaced his hand with his brother's.

“We thought he might heal better with family.” Her honey brown eyes were warmth with kindness as she spoke.

“Perhaps we can discuss this inside.” A man in black added in, who was seated next to Alfred. Matthew had barely paid him any heed earlier, but from his posture, he was obviously a bodyguard. The man’s face was soft when he gazed down at Alfred.

“I can get the wheel chair.” She offered taking a step towards the back of the car.

“No. I’ll carry him." Matthew reached in, gentle threading an arm underneath his legs and picked him up with his head resting against his chest. Alfred was light, far too light.

He merely nodded when the bodyguard opened the door for him.

They had settled into the living room. Matthew was on the couch, with his brother’s head propped up on a pillow on his lap. Alfred was still sleeping, despite being moved around so much. His little white bear, Nanuq, had wondered over to curl up on a cushion by Matthew’s feet. However one brown bleary eye was open, watching the strangers.

_What’s_ _wrong with Al? What happened?_ A thousand questions swirled in his mind, as an awkward silence drifted between himself and his guest. The bodyguard had situated himself on the chair closest to the door, while his eyes shifted to constantly take in their surroundings. The woman was fiddling with a vanilla envelope that she had pulled out from her bag, trying to summon up the courage for her words.

Matthew waited.

He was trying to keep the quietly rising fury of how _hurt_ Al was down. It would do no good to lash out at these people who brought his brother to him. In an effort to calm himself, he gently ran one hand through brother's hair, carefully avoiding Nantucket. This was the longest he had ever seen Alfred’s hair grown; it was waving out in a manner similar to his own and fell down passed his shoulders. Even Nantucket had started to curl in on itself. Though the shade was much duller then before.

“I-” She broke the silence, hesitant and eying Matthew with concern. “We took him to the hospital, when we first got him out. At that point in time, we didn’t know who he was. It wasn’t till hours later when some footage was being reviewed that some one identified him.” Her eyes were distant as she trailed off. “He was only admitted for a few days. I thought it was best, and the rest of us who know agreed, that he should stay here.”

“Most would just want to lock their nation in a secure hospital.” Matthew held his brother a little closer to himself.

“He’s had enough of being locked away.” She reached over the gap between the chair and the couch to carefully brushed Alfred’s hair out of face. Then she handed him the vanilla folder. “This is the medical report list and recommended care.”

Matthew flipped through the papers. His eyes scanned over the words.

Malnutrition. Numerous cuts and lacerations all of the body. Third left rib fractured. A spiral break along the left arm. Left foot sprained. Bullet wound to the right leg and left pectorals. Larynx and vocal cords inflamed, might have difficulty speaking. Inflammation and tissue damage to the eyes.

“How long ago was he found?” The page crumbled slightly in his hand. _Breathe_. _Your brother is right here._ He told himself. _I can help him now. I can still hear him through the bond._

“Three or four days ago. From what we understand of personifications, he isn’t healing the way he should be. The laceration on his right arm hasn’t stopped bleeding no matter what we do.” She glanced at Al, remembering the information she had read, what information they were able to gather about him.

“We think that the organization might have been injecting him with something that somehow hinders his healing ability. But we can’t be certain. Though blood work could have been done. None of us wanted to take more from him, nor possible compromise you.” She continued on, politely ignoring how Matthew’s hands shook ever so slightly.

“The organization-” There was an edge he couldn’t hold back from his voice.

“Is being dismantle with a series of trials and convictions. But there might still be some remnants that we haven’t caught yet. We have people on it.” Her eyes gleamed with just satisfaction.

“I would be willing to send people in to assist-”

“That wouldn’t be unnecessary. Just focus on helping your twin. He is safest here.” She cut him off, while giving a pointed look to Alfred.

“We had originally considered that he should stay in the States. But-” She bit her lip at this. “It’s what they would expect of us. They wouldn’t consider the bond that personifications have. They don’t quite see you as human. Yet they are the ones who are not.”

“Are our identities compromised then?” This would not be good for the others. There was a ton of lock down protocols that would have to be followed if it were a terrorist group who were aware of them.

“As far as we are aware, they don’t know who the other personifications are. And I don’t think they were looking for them. It’s more of a safety precaution that we are currently taking then anything else. This was specifically directed at Alfred for being what he is.” Her eyes shimmered a brighter then before.

“If it weren’t for those two…” She trailed off, before glancing down at her current charge. If she could, she would have stayed. At least till he woken up, so that he knew he was safe. But she had business to finish, had to make sure it would be safe for him, so that he could return home.

“Juan has agreed to stay here.” She directed the attention to the bodyguard.

“I have a sister who lives in the city here.” Juan answered with a shrug. “I’ll stay with her. I’ve had medical training, probably on the level of a nurse. I can help change his bandages and bring food if necessary. We saw to his wounds before bringing him over, but it’s probably best to change them daily. I would come for a few hours a day, until he is settled in and for emergencies. If that is fine with you?”

The last was just a courtesy question. He could raise a fuss, but they might take Alfred away. As his government, they had that control over the injured personification. Matthew understood. He wasn’t pleased that a stranger would be coming over, but knew the necessarily of it. He wouldn’t let them take his brother away from him.

“Yes. Maybe the same time everyday? Around 1 in the afternoon?”

“Very well then. We can get a bed set up for him till then, and hook him up to the IV.” Juan stood, dusting off his black suit, and then headed for the door. “I’ll go to the car and get the supplies.”

“He hasn’t woken up?” Matthew glanced down at his brother, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest.

“The doctors put him under when they treated him. The bullet wound to the shoulder had needed immediate care.” The woman answered, offering a reassuring smile. “Though he is stable: breathing fine on his own, and his heart beat has been steady. He’s just sleeping.”

“I know where I’ve seen you before.” Matthew nodded to himself, remembering her face now. “You are running for President aren’t you? In the next year elections?”

“Yes. Even though I represent a third party. There’s another fourth party running as well. It might be just enough…” She turned her head to the TV that was still had the news on, interviews from different people of the White house. “And people are so tired of the squabbles between two parties and little actually ever being accomplished but corruption.”

Within moments, Juan returned pushing a mobile bed with IV. The three of them quickly set the bed up in the living room, but Matt could easily pushed it to his room if he wanted to. It was on the same floor. Juan had even brought baby monitors for his use.

Carefully moving his brother to the fresh made hospital bed, he pulled a quilted blanket over him.

“Oh one more thing.” The official added while she pulled a thin black glasses case out of her pocket. “I don’t think he’ll be able to use them for awhile. But he might want to have them.”

“We should be off.” Juan glanced at his watch. “I have a bit of driving to do today.”

“Yes, we have to sneak back across the border. We were trying to be as unnoticeable as possible.” She gave Matthew a slight grin at that. “The folder has my contact information, and Juan knows how to get a hold of me if anything happens.”

Matthew gave a light wave from the door as they left, before locking it. He sat with Nanuq by Alfred’s side, both hands gently clasping one of his brother’s. Letting the gentle warmth of it soak in, while he watched the steady rise and fall of Al’s chest, unable to believe it.

His twin was here.

  


	2. Nightmares and Bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred has a nightmare. Juan (OC) comes to check in and meets a little polar bear cub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mention of previous torture.

It was midnight when he woke to screaming. But the screaming was in his mind. It would have been bloodcurdling if there was a voice to make the sound. Instead he was trapped in open mouth horror.

He felt the cuffs against his skin, spiked. Someone was burning him, pouring liquid fire down his throat to drown out his voice. Then there was pain, so much of it. Sending sharp daggers across his body, and more then one bone throbbed from being broken. He wanted to retreat, retreat into the numbing void. He would be safe there. But there was an important reason he shouldn’t.

_No._ Matthew called out. His thoughts muddled as he realized it was his brother’s nightmare he had fallen into. _You cannot leave me._

And like that Alfred halted, snapping awake as gentle warmth rose within him. He took a few sharp breaths, confused. There was still pain, but it was dull, a gentle pulse instead of the fire from before. Most were focus on his throat. But his eyes, he couldn’t feel his eyes. He couldn’t open them to see his twin.

This wasn’t real then.

_Al._ Being this close to his brother, holding his hand still, Matthew could pick up on his thoughts and emotions. His emotions felt torn: relief that Al was awake and terror where the thoughts were heading. _Al, I’m here. Just feel me._

Hesitant at first, Alfred reached across the bond. The bond he had been trying so hard to block, to build a wall for, because he wasn’t going to let his twin feel his torment. And then he was too weak to reach out for help.

But he felt Matthew. Felt the breath of the artic winds blowing down along the prairies to him, the heavy footsteps of bears that wander the forest unaware of such borders, the birds flying down, darting between the two of them. Rivers clashing, calm lake waves, the snow peaked Rockies.

Then he grasped his brother’s hand, the warmth of it reassuring him. He-he wasn’t in that place anymore.

_That’s right._ Matthew smiled at his twin, when he felt the gentle reaching out for him. He felt the echo of nature that made their borders blur. _It’ll be okay._

Alfred tried to open his eyes, but he couldn’t. Couldn’t even move his eyelids. Something sank in his stomach. The darkness was drawing him in, and he could hear the monster’s voice.

_Al. Your eyes are hurt; they are wrapped in bandages._ Matt picked up on the rising panic, before gently guiding his twin’s hand to his face. The hand was trembling.

_I won’t let anyone harm you while I’m watching over you._ His promise was as fierce as his winters. Matthew had already gotten out all the weapons he owned, his hockey stick and the sword that was a gift from Francis out, along with a gun that was only for emergencies.

_Mattie_. Alfred called across the bond, the first real word he spoke. Something more than emotions. He lifted his right hand, before weakly yanking his twin in a hug, unhindered by his broken left arm. He felt tears build up, before falling, uncaring that it caused his eyes to burn. Sitting up more, he ignored the tinge of pain along his ribs.

_I’m here._ He soothed, making gentle circles along his back. Feeling his own tears well up within his eyes.

“I’m here.” The words were in his brother’s ears, something he could hear. Something he could hold on to. His eyes glistened. He felt so relieved that his twin was there. That he still had his mind. Matthew hadn’t even realized how afraid he was. Afraid that Alfred had withdrawn so completely within himself that Matt could never reach him.

They sat in silence, just basking in each other’s presence as their tears fell, quiet raindrops that echoed the down pour that had begun outside. 

* * *

The morning light rose through the window, playing across strands of two different shades of golden hair. Breathing in unison, rising and falling at the same time. Birds chirped outside, calling out to each other as the day begun.

Matthew blinked at the light, throwing an arm over his face. He wasn’t ready to wake yet. There was a weight against his chest, and his other arm was loosely wound around. A moment later, he merely snuggled against the head that was under his, comforted by the presence of his twin. They would still crawl into each other beds at times.

Then his eyes shot open.

He nearly rolled off of the too small bed, which should only have one person on it.

“Al.” Matt hugged his brother to his chest, before certain morning needs made him get out of bed. Gently shifting his brother to one side, he scooted off the bed.

Alfred felt warmth dancing across his face, and there was soft snoring his ear. Raising a hand, he patted down on short soft fur. Moving, he tried to sit up only to have a sharper pain lace through his rib and another throbbed from his left shoulder. The world was titling around him causing him to lie back down.

“Good morning, _fére.”_ Matthew smiled as he walked back into the room, though he was concern when he felt the jab of pain. “Careful.”

_Matt._ Al called, feeling daze. His mind was foggy amongst the pain. But he lifted a hand reaching out. He couldn’t quite feel his eyes and trying to focus on that gave him a headache.

Matt took quick steps before he clasped his hand in his brother’s.

_Am I at your house?_ Alfred tried to clarify his thoughts. He couldn’t remember how he got here, and there was something. His mind was blocking it out. How did he get so hurt?

_Yes. Safe._ Matt sat to by his brother.

A sudden need hit Al. _Um… Help?_

“Of course. Do you want me to carry you?”

_Just help me over._ Al shifted so he was sitting up, ignoring the dizziness that came with it. He tugged at the arm that wasn’t in cast, before feeling something there. _Matt. There’s-._ A surge of panic rose in his throat. It needed to get _out_. Immediately, he would claw at if he could.

“It’s an IV, Al. I’ll take it out.” Matthew carefully placed a hand against his brothers, partly over the cast. Then he swiftly slid the IV out, before wiping the area down with alcohol and placing a bandage on it.

“There. Now are you ready? Or I can carry-”

_I want to try._ Alfred felt determine. Steadying his breaths, he reached for his brother, ignoring the pain. But he swayed the moment he got on his foot; a sharp pain pieced into his thigh. Putting a hand on top of it, he felt the wrapping of bandages. He placed his good hand on his other leg, feeling the cast. _Or you could give me a lift._

“Canada Express.” Matthew grinned, and then helped his brother over to the restroom to finish with the necessities. Though the using the toilet had been a bit of an exercise in aim between the two of them. He should have just encouraged his brother to go in the shower. But aside from that, he was just trying to keep the mood light, aware how helpless Al was feeling.

The trip however drained, his brother. 

“Well do you want to rest on the couch or in my bed?” Matt asked, as he lifted his brother back up again.

_Bed._ Exhaustion echoed across the bond. Placing him gently down, he propped the pillows up, before retreating to the other room to grab the quilted blanket that they had made together so many years ago. Matt got a few more to elevate the injured foot. He would need to discuss things with Juan.

Alfred was asleep by the time his head hit the pillow. 

* * *

The next time Al woke to voices arguing over the haze in his mind.

“He woke up?”  Juan voice was deep in surprised, though his glance was on his charge and not to the man he was speaking to.

“That’s why I moved him.” Matthew nodded.

“And took the IV out?” It was a more point question.

_Matt._ Al ventured, trying to sense his environment. To his surprise, he felt one of his citizens. He shuffled back a moment, before he calmed as information flow into his mind. A sister living in Canada. The golden retriever he had as a child. The skies over Florida, where he grew up. Meeting Alfred, who had barrel over him with a ton of papers, then helping the smiling teen collect them up. Serving one of the previous presidents only to leave when-

 Alfred sensed all that he was. Normally, he wouldn’t be so invasive of his citizen’s privacy. But-

“I’m here, Al.” Matthew placed a hand against his brother’s shoulder. He had sat down besides him the moment he felt a distant panic rising.

“Sir.” Juan moved closer as well, his voice the barest of a whisper.

Alfred could only nod in acknowledgement. His voice. He didn’t know if he could speak.

“I’m so sorry that I hadn’t protect you.” Juan knelt beside the bed, shifting his weight, with his head down. The oath that he made... He had failed to uphold. A gentle hand rested against his shoulder, raising his eyes up. He peered into his country’s face. Despite not being able to see, he could feel the message that was intend.

_You did not fail me._

“Thank you, sir.”

Al merely nodded.

“You should eat something, sir, especially if you aren’t going to have an IV. As well as having to take pain killers orally now.” The man was all nurse in one moment. “I brought some broth with me. Just in case. We also need to change your bandages.”

“He should eat first.” Matthew spoke from his position of sitting besides his brother, lavender eyes careful and watchful.

For an instance, Juan had the impression that he was in front of something more, fathomless wilderness, temperate forests, to frozen tundra. A dangerous shiver crept up his spine. Maybe he shouldn’t have pushed the Canadian so much when he entered.

“I’ll go get the broth.” Juan nodded, before standing up again. “And the bandages.”

_Matt._ Alfred scolded tiredly. A little unnerve by the rage in his mostly passive-aggressive twin. It took a lot to actually get his brother angry. And when he was. Well people’s houses generally burn. 

Matthew only let the intensity of his gaze down a little. There was still the furious rage that had start to built up when he saw Alfred retreating, trying to hide the moment he realize it was one of his own citizen in the room. Before he read the person.

And while he knew it wasn’t the direct fault of the person in front of him. His anger couldn’t be still. It was his citizens that had hurt him, were the only ones who could have hurt Al as badly as he was. The only reason he had never directly searched for his brother was the trust that he had that he wouldn’t be harmed. For citizens to harm their own country, and to do this much injury… It shook him.

The one place you were relatively safe was in your own home.

_I’m here._ Al shifted sensing his twin’s mood, using his good hand to find and give Matt’s a gentle squeeze.

_I-_ He took a sharp breath. _I can’t remember what happen._ There were just distant images, impressions at the edge of his mind. Alfred didn’t want to look to closely at them, as if to touch them would consume him.

“Oh, Al.” Matt gave a gentle kiss to his forehead, because he had felt that nightmare memory, knew it was the reason why Al couldn’t speak. He didn’t couldn’t help but wonder if it would be better if his brother never remembered or not.

Al was quiet for a moment, resting against his twin and just letting the heartbeat he heard to lure him into a sense of calm. The general pain his body was starting to sharpen, and his broken bones gave an annoying tinge. The constant lightheadedness wasn’t fading. He wasn’t healing as quickly as he should.

“I have the broth and some pain killers.” Juan carried the bowls in one the tray, along with a bag that had gauzes and medicine.

“Thank you.” Matthew reached for his; a little surprise that the bodyguard turn nurse had made enough for both of them. Taking a small sip, he was impressed with the flavor. It was rather light and fresh.

“Al.” He nudged his brother who had fallen into a light doze. “You need to eat.” He hoped his brother could keep the liquid down, it was gentle enough it shouldn’t hurt his stomach.

_Hmm…_ Al shifted slightly, his nose picking up the warm aroma of chicken broth, there were even a few herbs in it.

 Matthew placed a spoon in his brother’s hand, before guiding it to the bowl, then to his face. _The bowl is at twelve o’clock for you. It’s just broth._

They slowly finished the meal with Alfred only missing his mouth once, and he took his medicine. Juan had his own bowl as well. Matt would have to get up and feed Nanuq in a little bit, but he wanted to help with re-bandaging Al’s injuries. He wanted to see.

“I’m going to check your eyes first.” After he had cleaned his hands, he spoke directly to Alfred, who gave a slow nod in return. “I’m placing my hand against your cheek.” The great man had rather gentle hands as he unwound the bandages from around his eyes. Before lifting up the bit of sterile cotton, unsurprised that the material came away a little red.

Alfred’s eyes were closed, but the area around them was still inflamed. Along with a thousand small scars that surround them, a set even looked like they were from some sort of blast.

“I am going to open your eyes to check on their progress. Please let us know the level of sight you have, or if you see anything. Also can you give Matt a pain rating?” He waited for Alfred to nod again. Matt held Alfred’s good hand, worry eyes watching every movement.

Carefully, he plied Al’s eyes apart, whose grip immediately tightened in Matt’s.

“Can you see anything?” Juan carefully examined the eye, taking in note the puffiness, and how red streaked his eyes were. The pupil was also dilated.

_Al?_ Matthew prodded at the bond.

_It hurts. It hurts._ Al merely repeated. His eyes felt like their were burning, burning in the dark. They had been so numb before. Beyond the pain though was the lack of light. He had seen nothing. Nothing. His heart clenched.

“Stop.” Matthew spoke quickly. Juan nodded, before taking a step back.

Al’s shut his eyes against the pain.

_No sight._ Alfred turned his head into his brother’s shoulder, and let out a quiet sob. Tears built up only to mix with blood as they feel from his eyes. It stung, but Al didn’t care.

“We’ll find a way for you to see again.” Matt gathered his brother up as he cried. His own eyes shining.

Juan gave a silent nod, before gesturing his head to the door and taking a step out of the room to allow the two some space. He would finish the treating the injuries after Al got sleep. Maybe he should have saved that for last, but he wanted to check while the nation was awake.

He was surprised that his hands were shaking. A part of him was absolutely revolted that he caused America to cry. He hadn’t nurse in years, and eyes were a tricky business. They need an ophthalmologist. Sitting down on the couch, he stared off into space. Remembering, when he had seen the footage taken and had to identify his own nation.

God. What they did to his eyes…

The gray scale scenes flash before him, of some chemical being pour directly into them.  It had been easier to watch, in gray scale. He had barely left the nation’s side since he had found it. Volunteered to go on the expedition of relocating him. Even help create the dummy trail for the organization to follow. He wanted to protect his nation, and to protect the boy he had meet all those years ago.

A little white bear came up and put a nose in his palm. The cub (Was it a cub?) was surprisingly soft. It sat, then it’s dark eyes held his.

“Feed me.”

Juan jumped a little. Blinking, surely it hadn’t just-

“Feed me.” It lifted a little paw and tugged against his pants leg.

“Are you a pet?” Juan figured he would just go with it for now. One never really knew what to expect when dealing with nations.

“No. Companion. Now feed.” This time the bear put a paw in his hand.

“What do you even eat?” Standing, Juan looked down unbelievingly at the bear. Was this really happening? Then he shouldn’t be too surprise that Canada of all countries had a not-pet polar bear.

A slow grin (Could bears grin?) crossed its face. “Maple cookies.”

Juan didn’t believe that for a second. It was similar to the look Alfred had given him when he said he lived off of burgers. The teen had started laughing loudly a moment later, when he realized that Juan believed him.

“I’ll take that to mean salmon.” Polar bears ate salmon right? He knew brown bears did. At least he thought they did. Did polar bears eat seals? But it was a talking one. So did that mean all rules were out?

“Fine.” The bear led him to the kitchen, and then plop down in front of the fridge. “Feed me.”

“You’re a persistent little thing, aren’t you?” It was, he would admit, cute. Opening the fridge, he hoped that Canada would forgive him for intruding; he found a container of salmon labeled with Nanuq on it. Picking one out, he put it in the bowl that was already on the floor.

“Two.” The bear-Nanuq-crossed his arms and point to the plate. Nodding, Juan put three of the raw fish down. He grinned when he saw the bear smile, and began to eat all three swiftly.

After it was done with his meal, the bear climbed up onto one of the counters and opened up the cookie jar.

“Good human.” He held a paw out with a cookie to Juan, and then ate one for himself.

“Thank you.” Juan hesitantly took the cookie, which was shaped as a maple leaf. It was cream color. It looked edible. Taking a small bit, he was surprised at the taste. It was creamy maple perfection.

“Down.” The bear held out both arms now, after it gazed down the counter.

“Alright. Just don’t bite me.” Juan held the cookie in his mouth as he gathered the bear in his arms. However a noise from the entrance of the kitchen caused him to turn around.

He saw Matthew holding the wall and silently laughing.

“The bear did it.” Juan stated in a prefect monotone, around the cookie.

Matthew burst out into laughter.

It took a few minutes for the nation to collect himself. He would look up at the scene with Nanuq in the bodyguard’s arm with a cookie in his mouth. And he would start laughing all over again.

 “So, you just find a talking bear and you feed it?” Matthew had to know, because he was pretty sure that he hadn’t mention Nanuq before. And most normal people can’t even see him.

“Yes. He asked me to.”

“Sometimes.” He finally spoke, though his voice was full of laughter. “I really love Americans.” Because it was such an Alfred thing to do. And he always loved it when he could see his brother in his people.

“Finish your cookie.” He grinned, before his face became more serious. “Alfred fell asleep again, so I think we should finish changing his bandages.”

There was a red stain on his shirt.

“Very well.” Juan set the bear down, who promptly went over to be picked up by Matthew. He washed his hands again as he followed Canada back into the bedroom. Making a small detour, he picked up the bag of supplies that he left on the couch.

Alfred was sleeping once more. There were red smears down his face; most of it had been wiped off. But a little of it had gotten into his hair.

“Now tell me why my twin is crying tears of _blood_.” Matthew turned to him, before he begun to rewrap the American’s eyes.

“One of the vessels in his-“

“I know how it happens.” Matthew broke in, keeping his voice level. Then he took an even breath. “The person who did this is dead right?”

If he wasn’t then he was going to be on the top of his list. Normally, he didn’t advocate violence, but this. This was an entirely different matter. Because he rarely wanted people dead.

“He’s imprisoned at the moment.”

“He’ll be dead the moment he leaves it.” Canada’s voice was an icy promise.

“Dully noted.” Juan had the suspicion that a lot of people –no, nations- would be after _that_ man’sblood. Not that he wouldn’t himself, aside for how high profile of a person it was. He knew that the court would make the right decision; they had the evidence.

However, he focused on the matter at hand. His first order of business was to rewrap the American’s eyes. It would help prevent him from trying to open or bother them too much. There had been no change in his eyes, but at least it wasn’t getting worse. Hopefully they could avoid an infection.

Professionally, he unbuttoned the loose blue cotton shirt. The bandage on his left shoulder had bleed through, and the bruising along the rib above the wrapping was about the same.

“We should give him a sponge bath as well and change his clothes. I brought a hospital gown if you think it would make it easier for you.” Juan spoke as he gentle cut through the bandages on his shoulder and the one wrap around his middle.

“I’ll get a basin of water and a little bit of soap. He would like being clean anyway.” Matthew set the bear down on the bed, who crawled to sit by Alfred. Standing, he left the room.

Juan gave the bear a small smile, before taking off the rest of the bandages and putting them in a bag to later be burned. Matthew quickly returned with the two bowls of water, a fresh sponge and some soap. He paused as he took into account all the cuts along his sibling’s torso. Along with the dark bruising a long the left rib, just below the gunshot wound. A wound that was still bleeding. His left arm was still in a cast, and the right had a bandage wrapping from just above his elbow down.

Juan was currently cutting off the wrapping around his right arm that revealed a jagged laceration that ran from his elbow to his wrist.

Matt stare at the wound, and there was a sinking suspicion. All the others looked meticulously inflicted with precision but that one. Taking small steps, Matthew set the basin of water down on the tray they had previously used for eating. Before he grasped his brother’s arm.

The wound spoke of desperation.

“Do you know how he received this?” But Matthew already knew the answer. While the wrist itself spoke of being chaffed and pierced, the cut told a different story. Alfred had done it. To himself.

Matthew took a sharp breath. And he remembered the nightmare, where Alfred was about to choose to fade.

Juan merely nodded.

“ _Tabarnack_ _._ ” Matt cursed as he sat down, his shoulders feeling so much heavier. He brought his hands to cover his eyes, as he focused on breathing. If he was too distress it would wake Alfred.

“Thank you.” He spoke after a long moment; there was the faintest imprint of his hands around his eyes. “Thank you for getting him out of there, for bringing him to me.”

“I wasn’t the one who pulled him out.”

“Find them, and give them a medal.” Matthew’s voice was a little rough. “I would like to meet them too. When things have settle down more.” He didn’t know if he could handle hearing the story at the moment.

Silently, they went about giving Alfred a sponge bath and wrapping up the rest of the wounds on his torso. Before maneuvering his pants off, luckily there were velvet along the sides and cutting off the bandages around the bullet wound he had on his right leg. Matthew washed his legs as well, while Juan took care of the bullet wound, which wasn’t as bad as the one on his left shoulder. At lest none of the wounds were profusely bleeding, even if none were healing.

“I brought a change of clothes for him.” Juan said, as he pulled out the clothes for the bag. It was another pair of blue velvet sided pants with little superman signals ever where, and a hospital gown matched. “Generally these are for children, but recently they’ve been making them for adults too. I know he might not be able to see it...”

Matt gave a small grin as he helped his sleeping brother into the clothes. It was mildly awkward, but the Canadian couldn’t find it in himself to care. He was surprise at how soft the material was though. It was rather thin, but it was late spring and the weather was starting warm up.

“That should be it for today.” Juan spoke as he collected the extra gauze and bandages. “I’ll leave these here in case you need them. I plan to burn the used ones.”

“I have a fire going in the living room already.” There were some perks of being a country, such as his fire not burning out after he lit. “You can toss them in there.”

He nodded, and then turned his attention to Nanuq.

“It was nice meeting you little bear.” Juan grinned. His sister would never believe that a bear gave him a cookie at work today, not that he could tell her anyway. 

“Nice human.” The bear waved him off, before sleepily curling into a ball besides Alfred.

Juan discarded the used gauze and bandages into the fireplace, before he turned to leave. Matthew had moved to the entranceway of his hall, his eyes were once more a serious purple.

“Thank you for helping him.” He gave a slight smile, and glanced down. “I’m sorry for some of my behavior today. With lifespans like mine and his.” Matthew raised his eyes. “Our bonds tend to be more fierce. Al and I are closer then most of our kind. And I have never seen him this hurt, not like this.”

“His civil war was a different type of madness and pain. But his citizens have _never_ hurt him like this before.” It wasn’t much of an explanation. And he had no need to explain himself to this mortal, this serious mortal that Nanuq had taken to liking. It was unusual for his bear to give someone one of his cookies.

“Your presence here should be able to help him heal. Since you are one of his.” Matt gave a small grin.

“I’ll do my best, sir.” He had the distinct feeling that what he saw and learn today was rare. From the strange sense of otherness that nations could give off to the moment when he felt the warmth of his country’s hand on his shoulder.

Leaving out of the front door, he turned to see Matthew already walking back to the bedroom after have locked it. He doubted he would ever get use to personifications.


End file.
